Rayearth at Hogwarts
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: Rewritten! Aw, man, I hope it's better! Please read and review it!


AN: Do I have to do the disclaimer? I don't own anything except a couple of Hikaru's spells, like "Flaming Rage Inferno," and anything else that begins with "Flaming rage," I own Ferio's attacks, and that's about it. NOW! On with the chapter!

Chapter 1: The letter

It was a fine morning, smog in the sky, car horns sounding everywhere, riots….Okay, it was Tokyo. What can you do? Anyways, Hikaru Shido yawned as she walked outside onto her porch to pick up the mail. It was August 8th, and her birthday. She turned 11 years old today.

Hikaru picked up the mail and sifted through it. She saw a strange letter addressed to her at the bottom of the pile. She turned it over, and saw that it was sealed with…a seal….that had a lion's head, a serpent, a raven, and….yeah. So she walked inside, staring strangely at the letter.

"Satoru, I've got the mail!" She called out to her oldest brother, who was fifteen at the time.

"Thanks, Hikaru. Happy Birthday!" Satoru smiled, walking into the room. He took the mail from Hikaru, and saw the strange letter in her hands. "What's that?" he asked.

"I have no idea, Satoru. It's addressed to me, and it's from a place called Hogwarts," Hikaru said, looking up at Satoru.

"Hogwarts? You got a letter from Hogwarts?" Satoru asked.

"Y-Yeah…Is that a problem?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"You…got a letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Satoru stuttered.

"Is that bad?" Hikaru asked.

"N-no…That's…That's…That's AWESOME!" Satoru cried.

"Say what?" Hikaru asked.

"Our great-grandmother was the last one in our family to go to Hogwarts! Now you're going! You're going to be a witch! The first one in three generations! I'm so proud of you!" Satoru cried.

"Um…..Satoru, what is Hogwarts?" Hikaru asked.

"Hogwarts is a school in England that teaches young people from ages 11 to 17 magic. You stay there for the whole year except vacations and come back for the summer. It's like boarding school, but it's not," Satoru explained.

"Y-You mean I won't have to go to regular school anymore?" Hikaru asked.

"Exactly. You'll be learning magic instead," Satoru smiled.

"Can I go see Ferio and tell him the news?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, will he freak out about the whole magic thing?" Satoru asked, concerned.

"No, he won't. I promise!" Hikaru smiled.

"All right. Go tell him," Satoru smiled.

Hikaru smiled and ran out the door, Hogwarts letter in hand. She ran down the streets, drawing the eyes of random passersby but especially the eyes of a girl named Fuu Hououji. Her eyes followed Hikaru until she was out of site.

Hikaru stopped in front of a small orphanage. She walked through the doors and was greeted by much commotion, yelling, and a few choice words.

"Ferio, I'm here!" Hikaru yelled out.

The commotion stopped, and the causer of that commotion walked over to her. His unruly green hair strayed in every direction. "Hello, Hikaru. What's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you in private. Okay?" Hikaru asked, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out the door.

"All right. What about?" Ferio asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I'd tell you, but it's better we discuss it… IN PRIVATE WHERE I SAID WE NEEDED TO!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"All right, all right!" Ferio said.

They reached a dark alley, the place they always met for private conversations.

"I got a letter today. It's from a place called Hogwarts in England. They're inviting me to learn magic at their school. What do you think?" Hikaru asked, sitting on top of the dumpster.

"I got a letter from them too. But I'm not going. You should go, though. You have no reason not to go. I can't go. You should though," Ferio smiled.

"You don't see anything suspicious about this though? What if it's a trap set by Ryuuzaki, Hououji, or the Demon Lord?" Hikaru asked.

"If you ask me, it's no trap. Even they wouldn't do that. So go, and learn magic. And teach me over summer vacation, okay?" Ferio smiled.

"All right, all right…." Hikaru sighed.

So Hikaru went to England with Satoru, and they bought her supplies for first year. Then, on September first, they went down to the train station and Satoru saw Hikaru off.

Hikaru opened the door to the last compartment on the train and said, "Um…you don't mind if I sit here do you? The rest of the train is full…" Hikaru said sheepishly. Two people were in the compartment, one tall, skinny boy with red hair and lots of freckles. The other was not so tall, but not short either, and he had very unruly black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar. Hikaru thought he was pretty cute.

"Not at all. Come on in and take a seat," The boy with black hair smiled.

"Thank you very much," Hikaru smiled. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She sat across from the boy with black hair. "My name is Hikaru Shido, and I'm from Japan. This is my first year here," Hikaru introduced herself.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and it's my first year, too," The boy with red hair smiled. "If you came all the way from Japan to go here, you must be really good for Hogwarts to invite you."

"I'm…not that good. I only know a few spells," Hikaru said sheepishly.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm a first-year as well," the boy with black hair smiled.

"Nice to meet you both!" Hikaru smiled as the compartment door opened. She looked over to see her two enemies, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji standing there.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Shido. I never thought you would come to this place, weak as you are," Umi smirked.

"Ryuuzaki! Hououji!" Hikaru gasped.

"That's our names," Umi smirked again.

"Go away! I don't want to see your faces right now!" Hikaru said forcefully.

Harry and Ron watched on, wondering what there was between them.

"Aw, is poor Hikaru still upset about her precious Lantis? Is she still head over heels in love with him?" Umi teased.

Harry looked up. Now, he was interested.

"You….You little….I can't believe you! I can't believe you're cruel enough to rub that in my face! You killed him, and now this? Wasn't killing him enough for you?" Hikaru cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shido…" Fuu said quietly. "Was…Wasn't Ferio invited?"

"Hououji…Yes, Ferio was invited, but he didn't come. But, Hououji, Ryuuzaki, I must ask you to leave. I am annoyed, and even angered at your presence," Hikaru scowled.

Ryuuzaki left without a word, but Hououji muttered a simple thank you before leaving and closing the door behind her. After they left, Hikaru sighed, and leaned back against the seat. "Well, that sucked," She muttered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you like this better than the last one! Read and review!


End file.
